


Fluffy Bois

by Betery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fidus Spawn mentions, Flirting, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Trolls and Humans co-exist, fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Dave loves having Tavros and John in his life. He honestly couldn't imagine being with anybody else. Tavros's wriggling day is coming up and Dave doesn't exactly have a gift yet, but he's not worried. He'll figure it out.





	Fluffy Bois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canonlytrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my Prompt fill for the Homestuck Prospit polyswap. I really enjoyed writing for this and I hope that my giftee enjoy's it as well. ;)

Dave was very lucky, super freaking awesome lucky to have best buds that are also awesome boyfriends. Dave was in the kitchen chopping some onions shedding some garlic making some magic with the beef, you know? It was his turn to do burger night and he was gonna WOW his pals with his cooking skills like they would totally strip right there for him when they got a taste of his-

“JOHN stop scooping my loot you BUTT.”

Well, it was nice while it lasted. Dave looked over the kitchen counter of their open floor plan to see John and Tavros back to back with their laptops out. John cackled.

“Don’t be too slow then with the kills, whaddya need dude?”

“Bullets would be nice thanks.” Tavros elbowed and John rolled his eyes, dishing out the goods and the little spat seemed to calm down from there, thank whatever gods were out there for that.

John and Tavros had a really personal way of showing affection for one another. It took Dave a little time to really get the rhythm but eventually, he managed to figure out how the two didn’t really want to kill each other. Dave partially blamed his lack of video game upbringing due to Bro’s uhm…unique style of parenting.

Not that he felt like he was missing out John and Tavros yelled plenty to keep Dave in the loop and he was doing just fine ensuring the house didn’t get burnt down, besides. Tavros and John were pretty easy to soothe with some well-placed snuggling and good wholesome good, and speaking of that he had a meal to finish.

“Be nice boy’s.” He called out to them as he mixed the beef and his spices, “Or I’ll get out the ‘get along shirt again’!”

John and Tav did not react verbally, John flipped him the bird in place of actual communication and Dave rolled his eyes.

“Love you too Babe!”

“I thought I was Babe?” Tavros pipped up.

“No, you’re sweet pea.”

“Then who’s Honeybunch?”

“Depends who I’m wooing.”

“Pumpkin?” John asked and Dave laughed, “You know what, when I’m not working with the meat and you two aren’t hogging the internet, we can have a meeting on who gets what pet name, got it? I’m about to make the patties and the turntable master needs to get his game on.”

Tavros opened his mouth, probably to agree but he squared quickly slamming at his mouse and keyboard, “John, Sniper to the east!!!”

“Got it!” John shouted back and they were sucked back into their game. Dave hummed a tune as he whipped out those sweet round patties.

Dinner was a success and everyone was stuffed. Dav took this chance to mark the day off the calendar and spot it was getting close to Tav’s ‘wriggling day’. This would be Tav’s first celebration with John and Dave since all three of them got together. Dave and John could both tell that Tavros was nervous about it but excited. Which was a totally adorable look on Tav as they all talked about what they were gonna do.

Of course, Tavros wanted to play a few innocent rounds of Fidus Spawn. John and Dave allowed it as long as John promised not to flip the table again. John shrunk in his seat trying to hide his face in his hoodie.

"There's uh- this fair thing happening by the river." Tavros brought up, "it uh, has vendors and and, music. I think maybe it'll be nice for a-a couple of hours." 

"Sick beats without an entrance fee?"

Dave grinned, "Sounds dope."

"Sounds like a fun time!" Tavros was beaming at them so hard John and Dave swooped him up into a three-way hug and kisses. Both of them were going to ensure their boyfriend had the best birthday.

Dave and John were finishing up cleaning and drying the dishes and Tavros had set himself up on the couch. Tavros's phone rang with a notification.

"I-I got a text from Rufioh!!" Tavros announced excited and read the message. His eyes went from cheerful to horrified and his soft gray cheeks darkened and he threw the phone to the other side of the couch and covered his face making a variety of disturbed noises.

John ever the curious soul picked up the phone before it could lock and he read it, then HIS face turned red dropping the phone back onto the kitchen and he covered his face with his hands making intelligible noises. 

"Hey, don't leave a guy hanging." Dave encouraged from his spot on the chair, ironically sitting wrongly in it by dangling his legs over one of the arms.

John muffles something into his hands. 

"Use enunciated words, my dude." Dave instructed, John dead-ass looked Dave straight in the eyes.

"Rufioh says and I quote: Have fun but be smart, condoms are your best buddy." 

Dave thought over the phrasing a bit, "I mean...he's not wrong? Having protected-"

John groaned flopping onto the couch. "Nooo don't- don't LOGIC this Dave. It's an invasion of privacy!! It's- it's socially unacceptable!!"

Tav giggled again poking at John's cheek. "Look who's getting red. Thinking dirty thoughts, John?"

John half-heartedly swatted at Tav's hand shuffling himself so he was hugging Tav's stomach, "No nope. No sexual thoughts at all, in fact, the mood has been ruined for the next three months. No sexual-ness from me!! Rufioh killed it!"

Tavros was shaking from his giggling and Dave could see John grinning.  "I demand to be apart of that hella awesome cuddle pile." Tavros grinned and motioned him over, and like the king he was, he sat on John's back leaning into Tavros not listening to John's complaints.

 

Sleeping was always a nice affair, everyone showered or bathed (as per Dave’s request so that he doesn’t have to change the sheets TOO much.)

John was last in the shower (Tav having gone first then Dave) and he got the bed ready. Each and every one of them tend to want to hog the sheets so, three twin bed sheets were put on their VERY large bed which was fun to shop for, that and the looks the mattress salesman kept sending them was the greatest ever. Such fond memories, Tav was already situated in middle rubbing the last of Sleep Easy Sopor Lotion into his skin. Tav had dawned his old Troll Peter Pan shirt on as a sleep shirt along with some shorts. The Wheelchair was close by to the bed so Tav could move around when he got up. He was leaned up on some supportive pillows so his horns wouldn’t just bash into anything (especially Dave and John).

“Ready for your wriggling day?” Dave asked slipping into the sheets, taking off his shades and putting it on the nightstand where John had put his glasses before heading into the shower.

Tavros Grinned and nodded, “Yeah. It’s gonna be really fun. Before I uh, was with you guys Gamzee and Vriska would sometimes celebrate with Rufioh and me but like.. you know, a lot of stuff has happened and then you, me, and John got together and- I’m just really happy, you know?”

Tavros fiddled with the hem of his shirt, Dave and John hadn’t known Tav before he lost his legs but they knew about the accident. John had wanted to go check out the nerd gathering at the comic book store for the Fidus Spawn tournament. John didn’t consider himself very good at the game but was VERY certain that Tavros never played the game right. It had started an epic rivalry for the ages and a LOT of spent coin on something Dave could barely wrap his head around.

“It’s a troll thing.” Tavros had said dishing out some cards and breeding more monsters. The grumbles and facial expression that John made to that statement was a testament to the great almighty powers of Tavros and has been in their lives ever since.

Tav poked at Dave’s shoulder bringing him back into the moment, “What- what’re you thinking about so hard?”

Dave shrugged a little, swinging an arm around Tav’s shoulder pressing him close and pressing a kiss to that nice sharp collar bone, “You. We’re gonna spoil the shit out of you tomorrow.”

“That sounds nice.” Tavros said, smiling sweetly his eyes crinkling just so when he’s being mischievous, “And how exactly do you plan on spoiling me?”

Dave hummed exaggeratedly, thinking about the most embarrassing he could say even opened his mouth to say the sappiest thing in the world-

“Aww are you guys starting without me?” John whines, rubbing at his hair with a towel.

Dave rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Tav, “And if we were?”

“Then I’ll have no choice but to smother you both with my dampness!”

Tavros wrinkled his nose and sat up, “Gross John, I want soft cuddles, dry off and get in here!”

John cackled and quickly dried himself off and them belly flopped onto the bed, placing Tav in the middle between Dave and John. He sighed and snuggled under the sheets.

“Man, there’s nothing like shedding your dead skin off and feeling some nice fresh sheets.”

Tav grunted and John wiggled up close to Tav, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey.”

Tav grinned, “Hi.” And gave a kiss back. Everyone settled and John took one of Tav’s hands and Dav took the other.

“Night ya’ll.” Dave mumbled into his pillow (belly sleeper for life yo).

“Night.” They echoed, and they slept.

Morning came as it always did and Dave, as usual, was the first one up, 6:30 on the nose no alarm needed. His damn internal clock was a gift and a curse. He wasn’t going to be going back to bed he knew that much so he slipped from the bed and headed for the living room to do whatever till he made breakfast.

Breakfast for a Wriggling day was gonna be hella special. French toast bacon and eggs? Or maybe some omelets bacon and toast. Either way, bacon was totally going to be involved.

Eventually, he settled on French toast and bacon. He found some apples in the bottom drawer of the fridge so that was a total boon.

He was flipping the bread like a mad man when John stumbled in, bed hair wild and eyes blurry behind his glasses. John stumbled over to Dave and hugged him from behind.

“Hey..” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of Dav’s neck and Dav leaned back a bit soaking up the affection and then transferred the done toast to the pile of other pieces of toast.

“Hey to you too, gotta get the next set going,” John grumbled and relinquished Dave as he set up the toast in their egg bath and adding some extra cinnamon to them before setting them on the pan to fry.

“How’s Tavros?” he asked and John shrugged, “I saw him open his eyes before I left, I think the smell of the toast will wake him up soon enough.” John yawned scratching at his stomach again.

“Gonna..use the bathroom.” He mumbled and stumbled over to the guest bathroom to do his business.

“Brush your teeth!” Dav reminded, “I don’t wanna kiss a mouth with morning breath!”

John flipped him the bird before disappearing down the hallway. Dave went back to cooking, almost done with the toast. John stumbled into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Dave rolled his eyes at that and finished used up the last of the French toast batter letting them cook to perfection. Now about the birth, wait wriggling day boy.

He stretched to pop his back from leaning over the stove and headed into the bedroom. Tavros was sitting up, also with a bead head rubbing at his eyes. Dave swopped on over and stole a kiss, Morning Breath means nothing to a special day like this.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty. Ready for the best wriggling day ever?” Tavros smiled still sleepy and nudged back at Dave with his face.

“Yeah, you make breakfast? Something, something smells good.”

“French toast my dude. You can have syrup, fruit. Maybe even that grubsauce stuff you like.”

Tavros wrinkled his nose, “Grubsauce does not go on breakfast food Dave.” He shrugged.

“Boiled tree sap it is then. Meet you at the table?”

Tavros nodded, grabbing his legs and swinging them over the side. “Yeah. It’s gonna take me a minute though unless you want to get me some clothes.”

Dave nodded, standing up, “Sure, whatcha want?”

“My black Taurus shirt with my cargo pants?” Tav asks, and Dave gathered the items handing them to Tav with a peck on the cheek, “See you in a minute.” Tav kissed back sweetly and Dave headed back out to go rouse John from the couch.

Bot boys roused Dave started setting up the table, fruits syrups and sugars being places out with the French toast and bacon.

John wandered in and made goo goo eyes at the toast, “Why hello beautiful pieces of heaven.”

“John, are- are you flirting with the food again?” Tav asked, wheeling himself in and to his spot at the table.

“Looks great!” Tav complimented and reached out for his utensils to dig in.

Dave watched his two wonderful boyfriends dig in, a special little warm spot lit up to see them eating the food he made. He also dug in, a quiet breakfast was good, a very good start to the day if you asked him.

Breakfast finished and dishes washed and put away John and Tav were setting up for a couple of rounds of Fidus Spawn.

Dave wasn't too big into Fidusbspawn but he sat on the floor by the coffee table where Tavros was dealing out the cards.   "We'll play until whoever's has a full hoard, kay? Dave, you can use cards from my deck." An agreeable situation since he didn't play the game actively.

John scratched at his cheeks picking at a scab, "A horde is like, made up of 50 monsters right?" 

"Yeah. Okay, ready? Flip your cards over."  And what proceeded was a feud that Dave could only describe as one for the history book. He quietly made his moves but John and Tavros were making moves and shouting their strategies as though they were in some sort of underpaid sports anime. Not that he watched those. Okay, he watched them ironically but so what?  

Dave lazily made his moves and just smiled as John and Tav yelled at each other.   "You can't use a Tamowhirl to breed with a WiizGrack John!!" Tavros scolded and John growled.

"Why the hell not, you bred Hazju and a Kakobug!!"

"Because they are both insects!! TamoWhirl is amphibious and WiizGrack is a reptile those aren't compatible!!"

Tavros sat back and crossed his arms in triumph. John didn't look nearly so defeated.

"Fine, you want compatibility I'll give you compatibility. I take back my WiizGrack," he swiped the card from the table, and pulled a new one from his hand "And I play Universe Frog."

Tavros' jaw dropped, "You did not, how- when did you get that card???"

John grinned, "Remember when the Earthling expansion came out a few months ago?"

Yeah, Dave remembered an Aplha and Beta packs had come out and John and Tavros had lost each other's minds over and promised to buy three packs.. for each other.

"John you didn't," Dave said covering one hand over his shades in disappointment.

"Oh I did, I bought a fourth one and got the ULTIMATE trump card for your kind of Fidus Spawn." 

Tav slumped in his chair and crossed his arms, "That is so not cool John." 

John smiled sweetly, "Hey, you wanted to grow hoards? I grew a new universe it's not my fault you left my Cosmic Tadpole alone."

Tavros rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, well Played Egbert man what a way to loose on my wriggling day."

John grinned and reached into his short pockets, "To make it even, I got you an extra pack. Dunno if it has a Universe Frog in it, but I promise to let you borrow it when you go to your tournaments." 

Tavros's eyes sparkled as he tore into the pack of cards looking through his new loot.  "Awesome!! I got Drone season!!" 

Dave wrinkled his nose at that statement. But he was happy his boys were properly geeking over the card game. Better than them yelling at each other.   "Glad you two kissed and made up. But about this festival thing, does it have a closing time, or...?" 

Tav looked up sharply to face Dave and John quickly ducked below his horn with a shout.  "You're right!!” Tavros exclaimed, “It closes at 10 tonight, but on the website, there were some rapper artists that I thought you would like to see." 

Dave felt that warm gooey spot in his heart squirm and he smooched Tav on the cheek. "Such a thoughtful boyfriend. Let's go get ready then."  Dave had grabbed his wallet and John grabbed his keys a back-pack on for the 'loot' he was going to get. He also hoped to get something, a present for Tavros specifically. If something caught his eye at the festival Dave would totally drop the cash to make his boyfriend happy

The drive there was peaceful Tav and John bickering back and forth at each other about semantics and balancing one thing or another in Fidus Spawn.

Parking was a bit of a bitch even with Tav's handicap parking tag. They did end up finding a spot and they got out and made the trip, even for being a couple blocks away the music could be heard loud and clear and people were milling about chatting and laughing. Dave hooked Tav's own back onto his wheelchair and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Where first mi amor?" And Tav flushing darker at the epic Spanish he just laid on him.

"I, uh, I think Terezi rented a booth here, so we uh, could go look for her? And the other stuff along the way?”

And so they did. Dave and Tav and John walked around looking at the various booth human booths with their bath bombs and handmade soaps and troll booths with elegant gold jewelry and weaponry. Dave was eyeing a wicked looking katana for himself but judging by the demeanor of the vendor, their snooty expression and just how much jewelry they were wearing themselves... he just kept walking alongside Tav.

"Anything catching your eye?" He prodded gently and Tavros hummed.

 "Nothing yet. There was uh some clay sculptures of some Fidus Spawn monsters but uh, they were pretty expensive." Dave looks over at the booth and takes a mental note. Tav is already moving on mumbling 'excuse me's' to the crowd. He starts walking towards his boyfriend and can't help it when he observes the couple walking past, a troll and a human giggling up a storm

"did you see the puppy by the beard oil table?" The human girl nodded opening up her mouth to say something in response.

Dave zeroed back in on Tavros who was now smelling an assortment of soaps. They didn’t exactly NEED soap but Tav handed explained to Dave once that he thought it was nice to at least look. Dave's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 **Johnny bOi:** **_pssst_**

Dave blinked slowly behind his shades and sent a quick 'sup?' Back to John and held off from putting the phone back in his pocket. Who knows what that boy was up too and it sort of worried Dave a bit.

Predictably his phone buzzed again and he took a look at it as Tavros moved onto a glass blowing vendor.

**_I found something for Tav and I know he would love it, but all of us kinda need to ok it first, and I don't wanna get his hopes up._ **

Interesting.

**_I love a good run around the bush as much as anyone else John, but I thinks you should just get to the point_ **

Another couple of minutes pass and his phone buzzes again. He lifts up the phone to look at the attached image but Tav comes up to him, "Everything okay?"

Dave nods, "Just John."

Tav accepts the short answer by nodding and turning around to head over to the next booth.

Dave properly looks at the phone this time and.. oh please no.

 ** _you did not._**  

**_oh but I did, what do you think?_ **

Dave started to type out an epic wall of reasoning that possibly they should have a boyfriend meeting before adopting a pet and he was halfway through his beat when he heard the sound of puppy barks.  "Oh- oh gosh!!" He heard Tavros squeal and there were the telltale sounds of barking and the wet sounds of a Dave turns and yeah that is a dog, a pit bull specifically by the looks of it, propped up on Tavros's chair and practically nothing but bones. This didn’t stop her though her tail was wagging back and forth at supersonic speeds. Well, what was left of her tail, being on the streets had not done her any favors.

"Dave- Dave I love them!!" Tav laughs giving as many pets as he could reach.  John manages to slip out from the wherever he had retrieved the dog from and leaned against Dave.

"Looks like she likes him."

Dave sighed and leaned back into John watching Tav, "You just don't know when to stop meddling do you?"

John cackled and shook his head, "Nope. Sorry, 'knowing when to stop' is not part of the Egbert gene pool."

Dave was gonna snap back but Tavros was headed over the PitBull pup taking a position in Tav's lap.

"Guys, can we keep her? Please please please?"

Dave looks at John and John grins.

"Fine," Dave relinquishes, “I _did_ say we were gonna spoil the shit out of you…I think a little lady like that fits the bill.” and Tav was absolutely beaming. God did smiling like that hurt his cheeks like, ever?

All of them decide they need to head over to PetSmart and get the goods for their little pit bull STAT. And yes, he was fine missing out on the music he had streaming services and he was a grown man who knew that puppy’s outclassed rockin’ DJ’s and guitar solos. On the walk back John and Tav starts discussing names. When 'Tinkerbull' came up into the conversation along with 'ball pit' and 'snuggle missile'. Dave knew that the name battle has ended. Tinkerbull the puppy was officially part of their family, and Dave honestly couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! What did you think? I think a little fluff no plot does everyone some good every now and then! Remember to comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
